


Fairy Tales and Love Stories

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Let me know if any tags need adding, Other, this one is sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which no Fairy Tale or Love STories are told.





	1. Fairy Tale

Summary:

\-----

"This is not a Fairytale." Stiles warned the children that were gathered around his perch on what remained of the Nemington, it was no longer a mere stump, at some point Stiles' magic had caused branches to grow around it's edges, making it appear almost like a throne, one that permitted only Stiles to sit upon it.

Stiles closed his eyes, hands before him, magic creating images like a television, not that any of these children would know that, they had all been born after .... after everything.

Once all of the beginning images were made Stiles began to speak, voice soft but drifting, almost echoing in the stillness that had gathered over those that had gathered to hear him speak, to hear the story that Stiles only ever told once a year, deep in the heart of winter, when the ever present falling ash mixed with the pure falling snow.

The day Stiles told the story was significant, though few lived to remember why, but Stiles kept track, he was the Records keeper, the Day Keeper, the one who remembered when a child came into the world, the one who remembered when some one left the world, when weddins and anniverseries were and when the Festivals began.

And there was only one day that Stiles would sleep, a Day of No Significance, no babies were born on that day, none died that day, and no one would dare have a wedding on the Keeper's Rest day, instead they would gather at the True Alpha's home and they would listen to his tales, stories of his long ago youth, though few believed them, for the Day Keeper was still young and the True Alpha was so old, ancient even, his Werewolf gifts fading as he grew ever older strength waning and the True Alpha had trained his replacement long ago and was now merely a respected and revered Elder and Grandfather.

But Stiles would speak of an Alpha, a boy lost, never refered to by name except in his own heart and he'd gain a wistful smile on his lips as sightless eyes opened and Stiles saw not the present but the past that was long gone and buried along with most of his dead friends and family, along with his lover, but was playing out between his hands as he spoke.

And Stiles' voice would fall to a whisper as he neared the end of his story, as he spoke of a death, of a loss and a separation unexpected with tears falling from his eyes and he'd almost tell them of his one day to reunite with his sourwolf, his one day, once a year to spend with his lover, the day that lover had been born long ago, his single birthday wish, only spoken once a year to the Nemington and Stiles would sleep as though dead while the Nemington ate through his magic to fuel the Wards that kept them safe from the Ruin of the World.

But Stiles never did tell the Children about all of that because this was not a Fairytale after all.


	2. Love Story

"This is not a Love story." Was how Scott always began his story, he knew some of the older people who came to listen hated it but Scott couldn't help it and he was much too old to change now, not that he would have even still.

He used this opening because it had been those words that Stiles had sobbed out when he'd finally understood what had to be done dispite Scott's insistance that there must be another way even though they had exhausted all of the other ways they had found.

Derek had agreed with Stiles that there was no other way, had agreed to be the sacrifice, no other would do really, they had all known that with Sties being the only person left alive able to cast the spell.

But there was something heartbreaking about Derek volunteering, about his last moments spent alive with Stiles' face cradled in his hands promising that he'd be waiting for Stiles on the other side, waiting for him to join Derek in death.

And there was everything devistating when thirty years after, when Kira slipped away into Death and Scott turned to look at Stiles and realized that Stiles, Stiles had not aged a day.

It had led to a flurry of research and a discovery about the Balance of the Nemingon and Stiles had sobbed and stormed until one day he stopped.

On Stiles' birthday that year, sometime during springtime, or what they counted as springtime, Stiles had gone to the Nemington, he had begged and barganed and he'd slept for the entirety of the day and when Stiles woke his eyes were cloudy and he'd apologized to Scott, to Lydia and their children, apologized that he would never see the grandchildren and great-grandchildren to come with his own eyes. But Stiles had refused to apologize for giving up his sight in the waking world if it meant that he would spend one day with Derek in sleep, that he would spend Derek's birthday with him.

From that day forth Stiles did not sleep, not unless it was on the day that his lover was born, a day that no other share nor ever would.

That day, from that year on, became the Day of No Significance and always would because Stiles slept and no births, no deaths, no cerimonies were preformed on that day because they could not be preformed without the Day Keeper present.

Only one thing would happen this day, and it was not a cerimony, no really, just a tradition, something that the True Alpha would do and dould do until the day he left this world and when he was gone so too would the tradition go and nothing but stillness and reverence would happen on the Day of No Significance.

But for now the True Alpha, Scott McCall began his tale. 

"This is not a Love Story." He'd begin knowing that it was a lie, of course it was a love story.


End file.
